Seasons With Perspective
by Essessency
Summary: Spring, Summer, Winter, Fall. These are the four seasons. And each season that Austin has had with Ally has always been his favorite. Contains: Building sandcastles, kisses in the snow, cuddling during storms, and whole lot of fluff. Auslly.


When you meet someone new, what typical questions are you asked? How about, "What is your name?" or "How old are you?" Maybe they ask you your favorite color, type of music, or favorite movie. Well, have you ever been asked your favorite time of year?

Austin Moon has. And he is very conflicted whenever someone asks him that question. Sometimes he doesn't even answer. But when being interviewed on live T.V., not answering was not an option.

This made him think. It wasn't that the question was hard to answer; it was just that his answer would change constantly. When he was six, it was winter. Even though winter wasn't very cold in Miami and there was no snow, it was still a fun time for kids. He remembered waking up Christmas morning to know that Santa had come and left him presents. And being an only child, he got a lot of attention from his family. Also, his birthday was on December 29th. Which meant after Christmas but before New Years. He hated when December was over. It seemed that all the holiday spirit was gone.

Then when he was nine, he loved autumn or fall. He didn't care which was the proper term. But he loved dressing up for Halloween. He had always dressed up as a rock star or something like that to symbolize his later dream. Dez dressed up as … well he dressed up as something that fits his personality. Him and Dez loved getting candy and enjoyed trading it at the end of the night. That's when he loved fall.

He loved summer at age thirteen. At the time he was into sports like basketball and most recently surfing, so summer and him made a perfect match. He didn't mind school but he didn't love it either. Summer was a time where he could sleep in, hang out with his friends, and just be carefree. Being carefree was something he was insanely good at.

And most recently, his favorite season was spring. He would never admit it to anyone though. He didn't know why it was suddenly his favorite time of year, but then he realized why. It was his partner and best friend Ally's favorite season. Ally was one of his favorite people in the whole world, if not his favorite. He was pretty sure spring was her favorite because of her signature floral dresses and skirts she would always wear. Ally was like a mix of all the seasons. Her scent was fresh and flowery like spring. Her skin was pale like beautiful, winter snow that he had seen in movies. Her smile lit up a room like the sun on a bright, summers day. And her personality changed like the leaves of fall. Sometimes she was outgoing and other times she was shy. She was adorable either way.

He really couldn't choose between the four times of the year, because he had great and not so great times through each season. But all these memorable times were with Ally.

**Summer**

"C'mon Ally, you've got to get out of your comfort zone. You're always locked up in the practice room writing or studying. What do you even need to study? It's summer for crying out loud!"

Ally was on the practice bench, with a calculator in hand, when Austin came in and told her she was going to the beach with him. He knew she hated the beach so why was he trying so hard to get her there? "Austin, I'd rather stay inside. You know I hate the beach, plus what if I run into Dallas and start freaking out? I can't afford to embarrass myself anymore."

Austin chuckled. "Ally you're already embarrassing-," He revised his sentence when she shot him a glare. "But you need to get some fresh air, live a little! Summer's almost over,"

She gave him a confused look. "Summer started yesterday …"

"Still we can't afford to waste anymore time …" This argument went on for about five minutes before Ally finally relented and put on her bathing suit.

Austin had leaded her to a secluded part of the beach. The waves were big but peaceful; there weren't any seagulls, and no people in sight. Ally felt a bit better about being here and she was especially glad that she was here with Austin. She set up an umbrella, she was glad Austin got over his fear, so she wouldn't get sunburn. And put on extra sun block just in case and set up a beach towel where she could read on the sand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Austin asked looking at a paranoid Ally who was trying to choose which book to read.

"Reading." She answered simply. "Go out and enjoy the water, I'll just be over here in the nice, cool sha- Austin!" Ally barely finished her sentence before Austin lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder, causing her to drop her books. "Austin, let me down!"

"No." He replied stubbornly. "I did not take you to the beach so you can spend your time reading."

"Still, what if I see a shark, or drown, or-," Before she could finish her sentence, Austin dumped her in the water, he was so busy laughing that he didn't realize her sneaking up behind him and tackling him with her into the water. And of course it turned into a water fight. Later he had tried to teach her how to surf, even though it ended up a disaster. And they even built a sandcastle!

Later on that night, after they were all dry and cleaned up, they took a walk on the boardwalk and snacked on ice cream.

"So what is it like?"Ally asked enjoying her fruity mint swirl.

"The chocolate chip? Well its like vanilla with a hint of chocolate."

She smiled. "No, I meant not worrying about anything. I mean, it's like your not scared of anything …"

They found a bench on the pier and sat down, looking at the city of Miami and its lights shining in the distance. "That's not true. I'm scared of spiders, and I used to be scared of umbrellas …"

"I mean like big things. You know, like how anything can happen and there is nothing you can do …" She stared off in the distance at the city and Austin wondered how such a lighthearted conversation could turn so serious in an instant.

"I don't understand," And she knew by his tone that he really didn't understand.

"Well, one thing I'm scared of is failing. That's why I study so much. It doesn't matter if it's school or music or anything. I just don't want to fail. Otherwise I feel like I let everyone down." She dropped her head down and he looked at her finally understanding.

"Ally, you are not a fail." She looked at him, her brown eyes glistening. He just continued. "Nobody's perfect Ally, but you are most definitely not a fail."

"Then why do I feel like one?" She buried her head in his shoulder and his shirt muffled her words. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Ally, you work so hard. You're a straight A student, you work pretty much 24/7 at Sonic Boom, and you still have time to write songs for me. Who cares if you have stage fright? People still hear your talent through your songs even if you can't sing them. And I will always know how talented you are." He knew he had said these words to her before but they felt different this time. He wasn't sure how.

"Thanks Austin …" She snuggled even closer to him. The ice cream was long gone and forgotten. "So what are you afraid of?"

Austin had paused. "Well, I'm afraid of losing the people I love and care about … if I become famous I would never leave or forget Team Austin. I just don't want that to happen."

"It won't happen." Ally assured him. "I promise it won't."

"I believe you." He smiled. "This was awesome Austin & Ally time."

She nodded. "Yeah ... now I'm going to be a day late on my studying schedule …"

Austin gave her a look and she laughed. "I'm kidding!"

**Fall**

Ally stood in her backyard, humming a melody and raking leaves. She did have a lot of trees in her backyard that lose their leaves during fall. The palm trees were more around the beach. She knew that leaves falling was not like littering, but for some reason she just hated them being scattered all over the place. The skies were super cloudy and the beaches were closed because of strong currents. Austin's life was basically the beach so she wondered how he was spending his time. Probably playing video games with Dez or checking out girls. Her hands tightened on the rake. It's not like she cared.

She traded in her floral wardrobe for jeans and cardigans. The wind blew furiously and she wondered why she was wasting her time raking when the leaves wouldn't stay in one place. She just needed to occupy herself one way or another. Sonic Boom was closed for the next two weeks because her dad went to a convention for harmonicas and he was all the way in Michigan. Ally was out of songwriting ideas and bored as hell so she just wasted two hours raking leaves.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Trish ran up to her panting.

"What's wrong Trish, is everything okay?" Ally asked looking at her friend's flushed cheeks.

"Did you hear the news? There is a category 2 hurricane, heading right for Miami!"

Ally dropped the rake. "No! How did I not hear about this?"

"The hurricane is not supposed to hit for three days but everyone is evacuating, including us. We are actually leaving tonight, so is Dez." She closed her eyes. "What are you going to do, Ally? Your dad doesn't get cell service from where he is at …"

Tears welled up in Ally's eyes. "I-I don't know, Trish …Does Austin know?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure if he's evacuating or not," She sighed. "I wish I could take you with me, Ally … I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Well, I know what to do to prepare. I'll probably go to a local hurricane shelter or something." Ally mumbled looking down.

Trish ran up and wrapped her best friend in a giant hug, which Ally returned. Ally let a few tears fall from her eyes; she was in the path of danger by herself. What was she to do?

It was windy that night. Too windy and dark and creepy for her liking. She had tried to call, text, and e-mail her dad but he hasn't replied yet. Ally had gone to bed, tossing and turning in her bed when she heard a knocking noise at her window. At first, she was paranoid and thought it was tree branches scratching her window. But the sound got louder and louder until she heard an, "Ally!" come through the windowpane.

She jumped up and opened her curtains and lifted up the window to see Austin hanging from a nearby tree branch. "Austin!" She grabbed his hand and he crawled through her window. "Oh my gosh, Austin what are you doing here? Do you know how bad the weather is out there? And how about the fact that the hurricane is coming? Do you know there is a hurricane coming?"

"Ally, its okay …" Austin assured her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I came over to make sure you were okay."

"At eight at night?" She with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah I was with Dez." He admitted. "He was evacuating with his family tonight."

"Same with Trish. Are you going too?"

"No, my parents want to stay here to make sure 'Moon's Mattress Kingdom' is still intact." He chuckled and looked at her. "What about you; are you and your dad staying here?"

"Um," She found herself speechless. "My dad's not here, he's in Michigan. And I can't get a hold of him."

Austin shifted his eyes from her to the rattling windows. "Stay with us."

She looked up for the first time that night. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's a hurricane, I'm not going to let you stay alone. Its too dangerous."

She returned his smile. "Thank you Austin!" She found herself in his arms immediately. Now Ally knew things were going to be okay.

Austin and Ally spent the rest of the next day boarding up windows in Ally's house to make the damage minimal. They also ran to the store to get supplies while Austin's parents fixed up the house and the store. The wind started to pick up and it started raining hard. Ally and Austin hurried to his house, amazed at how high the waves were getting and how ferociously the wind blew on the palm trees.

The hurricane hit that night, and was everyone was huddling on the top floor, waiting out the storm. This was Ally's first hurricane, considering she was away when Hurricane Katrina hit, even though it didn't hit Florida.

Her dad had called and said he would try to get home as soon as possible. That didn't calm down Ally's nerves though. So Austin just sat her in his lap and held her, he held her the whole time and whispered calming words in her ear. Suddenly it was if the hurricane didn't matter anymore, because Austin was protecting her from its fury.

The hurricane did leave damage. A lot of businesses were wiped out, including Sonic Boom. It did flood, but it was no more than ankle deep. The rest of that fall was spent cleaning up. The practice room seemed to be the only place not affected by the storm. Austin and Ally walked into the practice room stunned that it was the same as how it was when they left it. The piano still sat, the couches were dry, and since the window was double pane glass it didn't allow much water in. Austin was glad that the hurricane hit, because it gave him an excuse to hold Ally.

**Winter**

Winter wasn't big in Miami; in fact it wasn't any different from fall; just a bit colder. Ally always wanted to see what snow was like, but it wasn't likely in Florida. She still always hoped. So when Austin got his chance to perform in Times Square on New Years Eve, she was excited to go.

They all were on their way to New York and Ally really wanted to see her first snow. But their flight was cancelled because of a bad blizzard in New York. So Ally just sat there writing her feelings down in her songbook.

"Hey Ally," Austin sat next to her with a bag and coffee. "Trying to rip a page?"

Ally was confused but then looked down and realized that the page was ripped because she had been writing so hard. "Oops."

Austin smiled at her innocence and reached into the bag to pull out a doughnut. "Here, I know you've always wanted to see snow so I got you the one with the little snowflakes on it."

Ally appreciated his gesture but every little snowflake on the treat was a reminder that she might not ever see snow for herself. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She just looked away, trying to avoid his curious eyes.

"Nothing."

"Don't even pull that with me, Ally." His tone was serious. "I know something's up."

Ally sighed. "I just really wanted to see snow, but now I might not because of it,"

"You'll see snow, Ally, I promise," He said grabbing her hand. Anyone from far away would think they were a couple.

"You really promise?"

Austin gave her hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Before anything else was said, they heard a scream and saw Dez being chased up the escalator by Trish. "Well I promise _we_ will get to New York, I don't know about those too."

Luckily the flight was delayed for a little more before they had a clearing. Soon they were off to New York. They landed in roughly 3 hours and Ally immediately looked out the window to see if any trace of snow was present. It was, but only on the ground. It was in driveways and covering roofs and roads but she wanted to see the snowfall from the sky. Just one flake of snow.

Once they got to the hotel, Trish and Ally settled to their room. Ally snatched the remote and turned it right to the weather channel while Trish complained to change it to her newest Korean soap opera addiction show. Ally's hopeful face fell when she realized the next possible trace of snow was to hit a week after they had returned to Miami.

"I can't believe it, this was my one chance to see snow and now I can't …" she slumped down and Trish sat next to her.

"There There Ally, we're here for Austin remember?" She patted Ally's back and Ally felt guilty for putting her thoughts before Austin's. She was never one to do that.

"I know,"

Trish's face lit up. "I know! Lets do some NYC shopping! That way we can look amazing on New Years Eve."

Ally sat up a bit straighter. "I thought you were going to see a Broadway musical with Dez?"

"Please, like I would pass up shopping for seeing 'Cats' on Broadway. Dez can obsess with someone else."

Ally smiled. She did want to look amazing on New Years Eve; she wanted to catch a certain someone's eye. Never would she tell though.

It was about five 'o clock the next night when Ally and Trish were getting ready for Austin's televised performance. Looking out the window, Ally could see that Times Square was already getting crowded. She imagined Austin and Dez were already down there either getting ready, meeting fans, or just goofing off.

Trish came out of the bathroom, looking stunning in a long sleeved, silver sequined dress and her hair curled and styled with cute little clasps.

"Wow Trish, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Trish replied, posing like a model. "Because now its your turn."

A half an hour later, Ally admired herself in the mirror. Trish had certainly done a good job on making her look beautiful. She actually felt beautiful. She was wearing a red, ruffled dress with a black leather jacket on top. Her makeup was done to perfection and hair fell free in loose curls. At least that would take the not snowing scenario off her mind.

"I can't believe in less than five minutes Austin is going to perform!" Ally squealed sipping her hot chocolate.

"Tell me about it, I'm going to make an awesome New Years video and get it on the website." Dez fiddled with his camera. "Hey where is Trish?"

Ally pointed her gloved hand to where Trish was walking towards them. Dez turned around and stopped dead in his tracks, a blank expression filling his face. "W-wow, she looks … spiffy."

Ally chuckled and all of a sudden an announcement filled the park.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Austin Moon, as he sings his new song "Can You Feel It." Written by Ally Dawson!"

Trish ran over to them as best she could in her high heels and the three looked at each other with excitement. This is the moment they had all been waiting for …

Austin ran with enthusiasm onto the stage. His blazer matching Ally's dress but his tie matching Trish's. He locked eyes with Ally for a brief moment before he began to sing.

_I know it's on when I can't stop myself watching you m-o-o-o-ove (m-o-o-o-ove) _

_It's automatic, gotta have it, cause you got that Boom-da-boom-boom(Boom-da-boom-boom) _

_when the lights come up, it's hard to hold back so come on, let it blow _

_can you feel it coming down, down, down _

_can you feel it coming down, down, down _

_move it faster, stronger, harder_

_move it faster, stronger, harder _

_can you feel it turn it up, up, up_

_can you feel it turn it up, up, up _

_can you feel it turn it up, up, up _

_Can you feel it, feel it, feel it_

You're so electric, I'm affected, and I just can't H-i-i-i-hide (H-i-i-i-hide)

_The way my heart is jumping for you, beating double t-i-i-i-ime (t-i-i-i-ime) _

_When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back so come on, let it blow _

_Can you feel it coming down, down, down _

_Can you feel it coming down, down, down _

_Move it faster, stronger, harder _

_Move it faster, stronger, harder _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it, feel it, feel it_

Hey, Hey out your hands up and get it rockin

_Hey, hey show the whole world we're never stopping,_

_Hey, hey out your hand up we're lighting up the sky tonight, tonight when the lights come up, it's hard to hold back so come on, let it blow _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it, feel it, feel it _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up_

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up _

_Can you feel it turn it up, up, up_

Never has the crowd been louder when cheering for him. He stood up there feeling over the moon. He had totally made it. But the party wasn't over just yet.

Once he got off stage he was embraced in an immediate group hug. All that hard work has finally paid off. And it was amazing.

"Oh my gosh Austin that was your most awesome performance yet!" Dez exclaimed checking over the footage he had captured.

Trish appeared from behind him. "Yeah! Now who wants to hit the after party?"

"Actually I need to talk to Ally for a second …" He subtly moved closer to her and she gave him a questioning look.

Trish obviously got the hint. "_Okay_," She winked at Austin. "Meet you there …" With that she dragged Dez away.

Ally turned to Austin. "So what is it?"

Austin sighed grabbing her hand as they walked to a secluded area in the outdoors arena. "First of all, I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful."

"Oh," Ally blushed looking down at her dress. "Thanks."

"Yeah …" He started turning away from her.

"Austin!" He turned back to face her. "You're being weird, what's wrong?"

"Look I just want to tell you something but I don't know how," his voice sounded rushed.

"Just tell me now …" She squeezed his hand giving him more confidence then ever. Austin opened his mouth to speak when his was interrupted.

"We will now start the count down to the new year!"

10 …

How was he supposed to tell her how he felt now?

9 …

What if she didn't feel the same way?

8 …

It could ruin their friendship and partnership.

7 …

But it could also make them stronger.

6 …

But what if he ever broke up with her?

5 …

He loved her too much to do that. But he's been hiding these feelings for a long time.

4 …

The New Year is getting closer, aren't you suppose to kiss the one you love at midnight?

3 …

But what if? Oh to hell with it!

2 …

"Ally?" He turned to face her and she turned to face her. They were leaning in …

1 … Happy New Year!

Austin & Ally didn't hear all the cheers from the celebration. They were too focused on each other. Neither could remember how long they sat there kissing. They just knew it was the most amazing feeling in the world. They pulled away smiling and Ally was suddenly caught of guard by something wet and cold hitting her cheek. They looked up to see snowflake after snowflake fall peacefully to the ground. But Ally didn't really care that she was seeing her first real snow. She was more focused on the boy sitting next to her. The boy she loved.

And that is how Austin Moon and Ally Dawson got together

**Spring**

Butterflies swirled around the park and towards the pond. It was a bit cloudy out and Ally could feel the moisture in the air from the rain storm she knew was coming but she didn't care. This was her time. Her time to think, to breathe, to daydream. But unfortunately the skies were too gray to cloud watch. She heard thunder in the distance but she didn't let it affect her. It was just another spring thunderstorm. The weather was temperate and perfect to just lay in the grass and talk. But she was alone. So she just closed her eyes and lay down in the grass trying to fall asleep.

"Ally!" Austin was looking for her everywhere. He didn't want her outside in a thunderstorm. It was too dangerous and he would be devastated if anything happened to her. He saw her lying on the ground and immediately thought the worse.

"Ally!" He shook her and she fluttered her eyes open.

"Austin?"

He sighed in relief. "Ally what are you doing out here? You know we have a severe thunderstorm coming right?"

She nodded. "I know I just wanted to get some air … I guess I fell asleep."

He sat down besides her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah … things have just been a little stressful lately." She kept her eyes focused on the dark, swirling clouds.

"I haven't been making you feel stressed have I?" He looked sincerely worried and she melted.

"Oh no, I've just been getting a lot of hate lately."

This made him sit up. "By who?"

She sighed. "Well, since February when we became," she gestured between them. "Public. I've been getting a lot of threats for being 'Austin Moon's girlfriend'" She hugged her knees close to her face.

Austin felt angry. He always appreciated his fans but why would they hate on Ally? She was the whole reason that he was who he was. "I'll talk to them. You don't deserve this Ally, you've already done so much."

"No it's okay …" Her voice was quiet. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone public. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten together at all."

His felt his eyes get watery. "W-what are you saying?" This time his voice was the quiet one.

Her eyes widened. "Not that, I'm glad we got together. I just don't want it to affect your career."

He hugged her closer. "Ally we've already lived this dream. You are way more important than my career. You always have been and you always will be …"

She smiled. "I'm so glad I have you Austin,"

He grinned and they started leaning in. Right before their lips could meet it started down pouring rain, ending with a loud crash of thunder."

"We have to get inside!" Austin yelled over the rain.

"Wait!" Ally grabbed his hand and he looked at her. The rain straightened out her curls and drenched her clothing. But she still looked beautiful. She has always looked beautiful to him.

He picked her up as they kissed. A very 'Notebook' type moment, which ironically was one of her favorite movies. But by the second rumble of thunder, they locked hands and ran to Sonic Boom.

**Present**

"So Austin, a question we would like to know is what is your favorite time of year?"

The interviewer held the microphone to his mouth, eagerly waiting for his answer.

This made him think. It wasn't that the question was hard to answer; it was just that his answer would change constantly. But after a minute of thought, he answered.

"I don't have a favorite time of year, because I appreciate every single moment of every season that I get to spend with my amazing girlfriend and songwriter, ally."

Only Ally took note on how he mentioned her as his girlfriend before his songwriter. Because she was that important to her.

And honestly, she had always felt the same way.

**Okay so this is the oneshot I kept mentioning. I know it's not the best but I spent a lot of time on it so if you can review then that will mean a lot. Have an awesome day/evening:)**

**Oh, and which Auslly season in my story did you enjoy the most? I would like to know. **

**-Evelyn **


End file.
